L'héritage de Ptolémée
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Après la mort de Ptolémée, Bartiméus espère que ses travaux lui auront survécu.


**NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Événement » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** Cet univers est l'œuvre de Jonathan Stroud.

 **L'héritage de Ptolémée**

Je suis dans l'Autre Lieu. Mon Essence, mise à mal lors du combat contre les afrits romains, se régénère. Je perds mon individualité, et redevient une partie du tout. Et pour la première fois, en plusieurs millénaires d'existence, je résiste.

Je sais que c'est inutile. Que seule une invocation pourrait me permettre de revenir sur Terre. Que même si je parvenais à revenir, je ne pourrais pas gagner ce combat. Que même si je gagnais ce combat, il était déjà trop tard.

Ptolémée est mort.

Il m'a congédié, parfaitement conscient du fait qu'une telle action le condamnait. C'est la première fois que je m'attache à un humain, que je donnerais volontiers ma vie dans l'espoir de sauver la sienne. Mais Ptolémée ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Je déteste mon intelligence supérieure qui, même au plus profond de ma douleur, se sent obligée de calculer que, d'un point de vue purement probabiliste, ce choix était le plus logique. Je n'avais aucune certitude de pouvoir sauver mon jeune maître, alors que lui pouvait me sauver avec une certitude quasi absolue.

Et il n'y a pas que lui que je viens de perdre. Affa. Penrenutet. Teti. Je les envie presque. Eux ont eu la chance de mourir pour lui.

Le temps s'écoule, différemment, mais sûrement. Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'a invoqué. Le peu d'espoir que j'avais de revoir le sourire du jeune égyptien a disparu depuis longtemps maintenant.

Mais j'ai un autre espoir. Ptolémée avait déjà écrit bien des notes sur ses recherches et son voyage dans l'Autre Lieu. Une partie est tombée sur la place du marché où l'embuscade a commencé, mais j'ai confiance que ses travaux ne tomberont pas dans l'oubli. Il était trop apprécié pour ça.

Alors j'attends. J'attends d'être à nouveau invoqué, de voir si le rêve de Ptolémée est devenu réalité, et si les djinns et autres créatures d'Essence sont désormais traitées avec respect.

Mais le temps passe. Et rien. Me croit-on mort ? Ptolémée m'a congédié au moment où les afrits défonçaient la porte. Combien de temps s'est écoulé de l'autre côté ? Un siècle ? Deux ?

Puis, enfin, je sens mon Essence s'étirer et se séparer de l'Autre Lieu. On m'invoque.

En temps normal, la première invocation est toujours un événement important : c'est l'occasion de revêtir sa forme la plus hideuse (ou la plus aguicheuse, selon les affinités de chacun) et de tester son magicien. La viande fraîche, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Mais cette fois-ci, je choisis une autre apparence, une apparence neutre pour l'inconnu qui m'invoque, mais lourde de sens pour moi. Celle d'un jeune garçon égyptien avec une cicatrice sous le menton.

Il y a plusieurs raisons à ce choix. La première, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de la mode actuelle, n'ayant pas été invoqué pendant longtemps – pour Ptolémée, le choix avait été évident : les colonnes de sable faisaient fureur à l'époque. La deuxième, c'est que je ne veux pas détruire le travail de mon ancien maître et mettre sur la défensive un magicien peut-être ouvert au dialogue.

C'est donc avec calme et expectative que le jeune garçon en pagne s'assied en tailleur au milieu du cercle d'invocation.

En face de moi se tient un homme à l'air grincheux, avec plus de poils sur le menton que sur le crâne. La pièce empeste l'encens et le romarin, et des objets en fer et en argent ont été soigneusement disposés un peu partout. Un coup d'œil au cercle confirme mon pressentiment : il a inclus un nombre malsain de protections et restrictions.

Totalement le contraire de ce que Ptolémée décrivait dans ses travaux.

L'homme – je ne vois aucun intérêt à retenir le faux nom par lequel il se présente – interprète mon attitude comme de la soumission et me crache une mission à accomplir. Encore une fois, la mission prouve la grandeur d'âme de mon interlocuteur – espionner un inconnu qui lui aurait lancé un regard sournois, apparemment.

Avant de m'envoler pour accomplir mon illustre mission, je jette un œil au magicien par-dessus mon épaule. Il est un peu vieux, pas très musclé et un peu gras. Mais bon, il ne devrait pas avoir trop mauvais goût.

A la prochaine invocation, ma verbe acérée me donne la victoire et le magicien commet l'erreur de sortir un orteil du cercle. Il était un peu moins gras que ce que je pensais, mais je suis surtout surpris par le goût amer qui me reste en bouche. Alors que l'Autre Lieu m'attire, mon regard se pose sur la bibliothèque du magicien. Parmi les livres usés et poussiéreux, visiblement peu usités ces dernières années, un titre retient mon attention : _Apocryphes de Ptolémée._


End file.
